1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film tray, and more specifically, to a film tray for fabricating a flexible display.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, technology of flexible displays such as an Organic Light Emitting Diode Display have been actively researched and developed. An Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) is used for an OLED Display. The OLED includes an anode electrode, an emitting light layer and a cathode electrode. The anode electrode supplies a hole for an emitting light layer and the cathode electrode supplies the electron for the emitting light layer. The holes supplied by the anode electrode and the electron supplied from cathode electrode generate light after being combined in the emitting light layer.
The formation process of a thin film as part of a flexible display has typically been carried out by a deposition method using a mask. However, sagging of the flexible substrate or film may occur in the thin film forming processes, preventing accurate sputtering and patterning. Also, since sputtering is performed within a vacuum chamber, it becomes difficult to transfer the flexible substrate or film to the chamber without any defects affecting the flexible substrate or film. Thus, there is a need for a film tray for fabricating a flexible display capable of preventing the flexible substrate or film from sagging at the time of manufacturing.